Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $45.1\%$
Solution: $45.1$ percent = $45.1$ per cent = $45.1$ per hundred $45.1\% = \dfrac{45.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{45.1\%} = 0.451$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.